


In Another Life

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Falling In Love, Healing, M/M, Past Abuse, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: In another life a human Deblanc and Fiore meet and fall in love but not without some excess baggage from their pasts.





	1. I Could Only See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion to #14 of 'Strictly Forbidden' I'm reposting it as the first chapter if you're familiar with it feel free to skip it.

The music was so loud Deblanc could barely hear himself think.  He didn't know why he kept coming out to these clubs, he never really connected with anyone.  A few hookups and they never spoke again.  He was accustomed to it it gave him inspiration for his paintings.

Fiore was a shy guy looking for someone to share his life with.  He had a nice penthouse in the city, loved traveling and an assortment of hobbies he wanted to share with the right man.  While hitting the clubs wasn't his ideal way to meet potential partners, it certainly was a popular one.  Four different guys that each had came to stay the night but sadly wouldn't stay in his life.

Their eyes met at exactly the same time.  Fiore smiled first he was curious about the brooding stranger in the corner booth sitting alone.  Deblanc thought he was absolutely gorgeous looked a little posh but he could be down to earth.

He smiled at Deblanc which made his pulse quicken.  Deblanc decided to wave him to come over.  Fiore made his way to the booth and he slid in and then they were face to face.

"Hi I'm Fiore"

"Sounds like the name of an angel"

Fiore blushed no one had ever complimented his name "Thank you it's..."

"Italian for flower.  I'm Deblanc"

Fiore loved the sound of his name and his seductive voice.  His British accent was so velvety smooth to Fiore's ears he wanted to scoop the little man up and make love to him.

"So what is it you do Deblanc?" He loved using his name and hoped all would go well and he'd be screaming it later.

"I am an artist.  I sketch, paint and sculpt"

"I'll bet you're very good"

"I do alright.  Haven't had a show in three months I do alot of selling online.  I have a business card if you're interested"

Fiore smiled again, "Yes, I am very interested" Deblanc reached into his pocket and pulled out a card he slid it across the table.  Fiore admired the little black card that had his signature across it in raised red ink.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm an architect"

"Oh design any buildings I might know?"

"You're sitting in one" Fiore said modestly.  Deblanc's eyes widened as he looked around the club.

"I've been coming here since they opened in 2012.  Very impressive"

"Thank you.  I don't come out very often it's usually my cat Biggs and I watching classic movies.  I'm afraid I'm a rather boring man."

"Hey it's okay to be boring but it's not boring it's called stable.  You're a stable man Fiore and that's actually admirable"

Fiore wondered if Deblanc was a wild artist that did drugs, drank excessively and had dangerously passionate love affairs.  The thought of it turned him on.

"Fuck this music is giving me a headache, do you just wanna get out of here.  We can go back to my loft" Deblanc offered.  Fiore nodded putting the business card in his pocket and slid out of the booth following Deblanc out the doors.

Fiore was going to hail a cab when Deblanc put his arm down "It's just around the corner"

They came to an old and rundown looking brick building "It isn't much but it's home" he said getting the elevator open.  Fiore stepped cautiously inside and Deblanc lowered the gate down and hit button to the top floor.

Though the building wasn't much on the outside Deblanc's loft was beautiful and cozy.  He had a small reading nook and an open space for painting.  Fiore marveled at every square inch "I'll put on some tea, make yourself comfortable"

He took a seat on the black leather sofa against a brick wall just off from the kitchen.  "How do you take it?"

"Strong with a little cream and four sugars" Fiore wanted desperately to say something suggestive but played it safe.  He heard a small meow he looked down to be greeted by a fluffy black and brown cat.  "Pepper my sweet come in here to daddy I'll feed you"

Fiore smiled he adored Deblanc's way with his cat.  When the tea was ready he brought it to Fiore.  "Pepper?"

"Yes, she's quite a love.  Used to be scraggly stray with trust issues, something we have in common.  But I took her in, got her spayed and named her Pepper after Iron Man's girlfriend Pepper Potts"

Fiore nearly spit his tea "You like comic books?"

"Yes, I have a rather large collection"

"I do too!" Fiore was going on happily about the comic books he had in his collection.  Deblanc just sipped his tea and soaked up every last word.  He finally realized he was rambling "Sorry, when I get excited about something I can't shut up"

"No, it's fine.  I like it when men I bring home make conversation instead of an immediate roll in sheets.  It's refreshing"

They sat there silently just sipping their tea and admiring one another.  The silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable and neither knew how it was possible.  "Do you happen to have any sketches I may look at?"

Deblanc set his tea down on the coffee table and went to his massive book shelf on the opposite wall.  He pulled out a tall black book and brought it to Fiore.  "That book was filled no more than two years ago.  It's sketches of friends of mine and my ex-boyfriend Jameson"

Fiore was amazed at how much detail Deblanc had put into his sketches "Oh my" he no trouble identifying Jameson's penis he was rather well endowed.

"What happened to him?"

"I had to enforce separation.  We were living together in Chelsea in a much nicer place but he was a monster.  Abusive and manipulative like you wouldn't believe.  He was a narcissist.  I had to leave everything behind all my possessions just to win my freedom"

"I'm sorry.  So this was two years ago?"

"No four years ago I just wasn't able to stop sketching him until two years ago.  That's when I finally healed.  I knew it was over when I picked up my pencils and was able to draw something else"

The book shut and he handed it back to Deblanc "So that is why you relate to Pepper so well.  I was listening.  I hear everything even if it's not spoken"

Deblanc wanted to make his move to kiss Fiore but he didn't want to rush "Tell me about a relationship of yours?"

"Well there was my first boyfriend Will when I was sixteen.  We met in school and shared a dorm room.  He was a gorgeous cricket player for our school.  I fell in love with him and we went on until graduation but when I told him I wanted to tell our families he told me that I was just part of some experimental phase he was going through and that he had met a girl he was attracted to.  Other than that it's been one night stands."

"Easier than getting hurt"

"I don't know, I always hope they'll call again.  And I get so hurt when they don't"

"I'm sorry dear" Deblanc couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a man like Fiore.  He placed his hand on top of his they felt a charge between them.  Fiore leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Deblanc's lips.  Deblanc placed his hand on Fiore's cheek and kissed him back "You can stay the night if you'd like to..."

"Can I make you breakfast??  I am an amazing cook" Fiore was ready to burst with excitement.

Deblanc was already falling in love "I'd like that"

He led Fiore to his bed.  They took turns helping one another undress.  Once naked together they laid on the bed and just explored each other's skin.  Fiore couldn't help but notice Deblanc had scars on his stomach, arms and on his back.  Deblanc caught sight of him staring "A few gifts Jameson gave me over the course of our six year relationship"

This angered Fiore "Bastard!" He laid himself over Deblanc and kissed his arm scars then his stomach one.  Fiore kept kissing down his abdomen until he was kissing his cock.  Deblanc's breathing changed he went from laying on his side to his back so Fiore had better access.

After Deblanc came he returned it in kind to Fiore.  They laid there talking until daylight and Fiore yawned "Get some rest darling" they shared a kiss and fell asleep.

Fiore awoke alone with Pepper laying in Deblanc's spot.  He got and went looking for him but wasn't there.  He began feeling like he had been used and instead of telling him to leave he left instead.  Fiore gathered his clothes and went into the front room he was so angry he almost missed the note taped to the blank canvas.  It had his name in large cursive.

He opened it up and read it aloud "Fiore was really inspired went to buy supplies.  We missed breakfast but you can make lunch instead.  And whatever you do, DON'T get dressed.  Deblanc."


	2. Everything Has Changed

Deblanc awoke to catch Fiore's precious blues staring at him "Morning, how long have you been staring at me?"

"Oh just three hours is all.  And I enjoyed every minute" he said moving closer to Deblanc and kissed his shoulder.

They had spent two weekends together at Deblanc's loft.  Enjoying wine, Fiore's cooking, Deblanc sketching every detail of Fiore's body and of course the sex.  Both men were growing increasingly attached to one another and were showing it while away from each other with phone calls, text messages and video chatting. 

Fiore got up while Deblanc stretched and tried to cling to the warmth of the bed.  "Fiore what are you doing?  I need you for cuddles" he called out.

"Well, I was going to start the coffee and breakfast but I suppose that can wait" the taller man reappeared in full nudity.  Deblanc took notice of his erection "Ahh but I see something that can't wait dear"

Fiore gave him a naughty smile "Good eye love" he came to the bed and crawled back in.

"Well I am after all an artist and my eyes aren't the only thing that I'm good with"

"Deblanc you nasty boy!"  
**  
Monday morning was a bit of a drag for Fiore it meant back to the grind of work and living alone.  He got out of bed from the left side, he usually took up the whole bed but since being with Deblanc on weekends he adapted to the left side.  Before getting up or going to sleep he'd reach over and rub the empty side it made him ache for Deblanc.

He didn't want to rush Deblanc by suddenly asking him to move in, he wasn't sure if Deblanc would want to leave his loft.  So many possibilities ran through Fiore's mind he pictured himself living with Deblanc but his loft was too small to accommodate Fiore's belongings and what if Biggs and Pepper didn't get along?

He sighed and dragged himself out of bed.  Biggs meowed at him from the windowsill of the bathroom "Morning Biggs.  I know daddy is sluggish this morning but he's missing someone special" the fluffy white cat jumped down and rubbed himself against Fiore's leg "Yes, daddy misses you when he's with Deblanc but you can't love me the way he does" he sent the cat running when he turned on the shower.

Turning on his music he found an unusual song started playing.  He looked at the screen "Sam Smith 'Like I Can'" he found the voice soothing and the lyrics really touched his heart.  He was certain Deblanc had added his own playlist to his phone and it felt wonderful that another corner of Fiore's life was changing because of this beautiful man.

Throughout the morning Fiore found himself singing the song from the shower.  His secretary Jean didn't know quite what to make of it but was delighted he was in good spirits.  She brought in his coffee "Good morning Jean!" Fiore beamed.

"Good morning sir.  I don't know what has got you smiling so much but I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you and I'll let you in on it I've met the most amazing man"

She offered him a supportive smile "Well judging by how much you've come in happier lately I say you've found yourself a keeper"

"Oh I hope so" his direct line lit up and rang "That's him please hold my calls for forty five minutes please"

"Yes sir" she backed out of the room and shut the doors.  He waited until she was clear "Hello darling"

"Hello my sweet you seem extra chipper this morning"

"I found your playlist you added to my phone and I love it though I have only heard one song but I know I will love it all"

"Good I didn't want you to think I was nosing about in your private things" Deblanc explained.

"It's alright I have nothing to hide from you.  You can go through my phone if you'd like"

Deblanc didn't say anything for a long moment which made Fiore begin to worry "I'm sorry if I upset you I just don't want you to feel like you can't trust me"

"It's not that.  Fiore I don't need to go through your phone to trust you.  Jameson did that to me all the time and everytime he'd find something he believed to be off he'd smash my phone.  I must've went through a dozen over the course of that nightmare.  And I promise I won't ever do that to you."

Fiore could hear the sadness in his voice while talking about Jameson "I'm sorry Deblanc I promise I won't do anything like that to you.  I trust you, completely"

"You're making miss you even worse now.  I haven't been able to sketch anything else but you which is a bit of a distraction because I two paintings I need to get on for a client"

"I drive you to distraction do I?  Maybe you just need some time away from your loft and maybe come stay with me, bring Pepper if you'd like I think it'll do Biggs some good to have a playmate" Fiore hoped he didn't sound pushy or too desperate.

"Alright we'll do this weekend at your place and this time I get to do the cooking?"

"Does this mean I get to do the sketching?"

Deblanc laughed, "Yes love I can't wait to see how they turn out."


	3. Tell Me It's Not A Dream

Fiore answered the door excitedly Friday evening.  "I'm glad you didn't have trouble finding it" he said moving aside for Deblanc to enter.

"You have an amazing home Fiore, I clearly am in the wrong profession." Deblanc marveled at the penthouse's open floor plan and spaciousness.  Fiore pulled Deblanc into a kiss as soon as he set Pepper's carrier and his suitcase down.  He conveyed perfectly with his lips just how much he missed him.

"I've been waiting all week for that" Fiore gave him a few more passionate pecks then released him.  "I promise your wait has not been in vain and I hope you're going to have quite an appetite this weekend because I brought several recipes I'm very good at"

"I think you're good at everything.  You truly do amaze me Deblanc" Fiore became affectionate again.  He couldn't tell what it was but Deblanc seemed saddened by the compliment instead of encouraged.

"So where is this Biggs I've heard so much about?" Fiore took definite notice of Deblanc changing the subject but he wasn't going to push it.  "He's around probably lazing about in a windowsill.  Lets get Pepper settled shall we?"

After dinner Fiore and Deblanc were cuddled up on his black leather sofa with glasses of sangria that Deblanc had made himself.  "This sangria is potent much like your cock" Fiore was extremely buzzed seeing as how he was on his fourth glass.

Deblanc chuckled, "That's right darling let the sangria bring out that naughty boy"

Their cats stared at them from the matching leather chair "Do you suppose they know what's going on here?"

"Do you even know what's going on here dear?  I warned you that it was strong"

"I know what's going on perfectly I'm falling in love with you Deblanc" Fiore whispered putting his arm around Deblanc's shoulders.  He began kissing his neck lightly "I've gone and gotten you drunk and not just off the sangria..."

"Do you feel the same way about me?  Please don't tell me I'm dreaming"

Deblanc placed his finger to Fiore's lips "This is no dream.  I'm right here and yes I'm falling in love with you Fiore.  As much as I'm terrified I'm utterly and completely falling"

Fiore began to tear up " Hey now none of that okay?  Just kiss me and make love to me"

Their lips met and their hands went exploring.  Fiore stood up and took Deblanc's hand and led him upstairs.  They didn't waste time getting bare Deblanc laid above the covers eager with anticipation. Fiore kissed his chest lightly and heard a light moan come from him. His hand slowly slid down Deblanc's abs feeling his hair trail grow more dense as Fiore went down; and he planted kisses all over Deblanc's skin tasting the sweet/salty flavor.

Fiore finally arrived at his dick, it was soft and plump, it filled his hand as he squeezed it. Deblanc squirmed a little then he felt Fiore's lips on the head. Fiore turned his head to face Deblanc and looked into his beautiful brown eyes which were wide open. Deblanc leaned forward and passionately kissed his lips. He stroked Deblanc up and down feeling his cock grow to its maximum size. Fiore stopped kissing his lips then slowly kissed down Deblanc's neck, listening to his moans turned Fiore on.

Every smack Fiore made Deblanc rub his back harder. His hand slowly went down Fiore's back to his ass and grabbed it. His other arm was put behind his head allowing Deblanc's natural body aroma to drift to Fiore's nose.  Making sure not to miss his other sensitive spots, Fiore went over to his ear and sucked on it. Making light moans and sucking sounds in Deblanc's ear.

Fiore's hand that was jacking him off was now covered with warm, thick pre-cum. He stopped jerking him and wiped his own juice on his abs and his nipples. Fiore went down and played with Deblanc's nipples with his tongue, lightly biting each one, feeling them get hard on the tip of his tongue. His pre-cum was also adding a strong salty flavor on Fiore's tongue.

Deblanc smacked Fiore's ass making him bite down harder on him. "Ohhh my dear." he whispered louder. Fiore whimpered from the stinging and pleasure mixed together. He moved back up to Deblanc's face and kissed him again, this time crawling on top of him. Fiore grinded his body up against Deblanc's, rubbing their bodies together. Their hard dicks rubbed together creating a hot mixture of fluids together making the friction smoother. He grabbed Fiore's waist and felt him up.

Their kisses turned more intense then before, groans growing louder. They were making love. Exciting, hot, passionate love. In seconds their bodies were soaked in sweat, heat radiated from them. Everything happening to them was taking over Fiore's mind. He sat up on top of Deblanc and watched him, the muscles all over his body tensed and contracted with each thrust he made against Fiore.

Deblanc's hands reached up and rubbed all over Fiore's chest, pinching his nipples. Fiore held onto both of their dicks and using the sweat and pre-cum as lube, he jerked them both off. Deblanc moved his hand from his nipples and reached around to Fiore's ass and massaged both cheeks. The loud wet noises of Fiore's hand rubbing their dicks together was really getting to Deblanc. "Fiore, I feel it... Its happening." Deblanc said to him.

They both looked down and saw Deblanc's eruption take place. His abs tensed showing there definition, each spurt of his hot juice sprayed far, hitting his face and around his neck. The rest dribbled and pooled around the crevasses of that made up his torso. His breathing was heavy but Fiore kept jerking both off. It wasn't before Fiore came, his six strong, hot spurts mixed with Deblanc on his stomach and chest. Fiore's whole body shook from the  intensity of his orgasm, almost losing his balance and his breath from everything coming over him.

Fiore collapsed on top of him, both of them trying to regain their normal breathing rate. Noticing the cum on his chin and slowly flowing down his neck, Fiore slowly tongued him down cleaning up the mess.

They laid intertwined Fiore on his back rubbing Deblanc's while he laid on his stomach.  The sangria had worn off and Fiore was ready to ask Deblanc about earlier but he saw that he had already drifted off to sleep.  Fiore planted a kiss on Deblanc's cheek, tomorrow then.


	4. Just For Once

When Deblanc woke up he found himself alone in Fiore's bed, his body still pleasantly numb from the  night before.  He rolled onto his back then sat up slowly taking a good look around, Fiore was a very organized man.  Deblanc also observed he was very clean and tidy, his room looked like a suite in a five star hotel.

Deblanc while not a slob wasn't as organized or tidy as his boyfriend.  If Fiore only knew the rush around Deblanc did on the Fridays he came, trying to freshen the loft up and grocery shop it was absolute chaos.  That was what Deblanc knew best was chaos and he learned early on better to utilize it than to let it sour your whole life.

Fiore entered carrying a tray of breakfast "I thought I was supposed to do the cooking this weekend?"

"I know but I couldn't help myself.  I made you a southwestern omelet, hash browns, French toast with maple syrup and powered sugar, coffee just how you prefer it and orange juice"

"Oh my trying to fatten me up are we?  That all sounds delightful and last night was even more so" his praise lit up Fiore's face.  They shared a kiss as he sat the tray over Deblanc's legs "And you'll be happy to know Pepper is getting along famously with Biggs he's gone an allowed her to lay with him in his special bed, they're so cute cuddled up together"

"Lot like their dads eh?" Deblanc said cutting into his French toast.  Fiore laid back in his spot he was going to bring up the subject of Deblanc's discomfort with his compliment but first he was going to test the waters by paying him another "Dinner last night was incredible where did you learn to cook?"

Fiore watched the pained expression on his face "My grandmother"

"Did you spend alot of time with her growing up?"

"Yes, she raised me from the time I was thirteen" he was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.  Fiore sat up and placed his hand securely on Deblanc's arm "We don't have to go into right now if you don't want to.  But I have to know why does me praising you make you feel awful?"

Deblanc never had someone care enough to dive deeper into him.  Jameson only wanted information for use to control him and it left a wound open making him keep more to himself.  But Fiore was different he could tell and maybe it was time for Deblanc to open up completely it could make all the difference in the world, "I've never been comfortable with praise or positive reinforcement and I don't much enjoy being celebrated which is a bit strange seeing as I'm an artist, I thrive off of the very thing that disgusts me.  But you asked for a reason and it is this I have never felt worthy of it.  I have never felt like anything extraordinary could ever come from me..."

Fiore stopped him from uttering another disparaging word about himself "That stops right now.  I will not hear you speak that way about yourself.  You are the most beautiful man I've had the privilege to behold and lay with.  And by God you're going to know it everyday we spend together.  Am I understood?"

Fiore wiped the stray tear from his cheek and gave him a firm kiss.  "You finish your breakfast so we can get in a shower and head out to the grocery store.  It's my mum's birthday today I have a phone call to make" he bent forward for another kiss then walked out of the room.

Deblanc felt mixed emotions about Fiore's words.  Self loathing spilled into his elevated esteem levels, _he loves you now but give him time and he'll be gone from you once he realizes you're nothing but trash._

He heaved a sigh why for once couldn't he just be happy?


	5. A Shame Not Felt In Years

Riding in Fiore's luxury car made Deblanc feel inferior.  He didn't own a car he relied on his legs and public transport to get around the city.  Even where Fiore did his grocery shopping was posh but Deblanc decided not to be quick to judge, it was just what Fiore was accustomed to.

"You push the cart and just tell me whatever you need" Fiore said rolling the cart to Deblanc.

"Lets head to the produce first and make the dairy the last things we get" he steered Fiore towards the right side of the store.

"What all do you need?  I have great memorization skills so fire away"

"Alright but I need to check it out for myself so I can tell what's fresh and ripe"

"No it's alright I know how to do that I cook too remember?"

Deblanc couldn't understand why suddenly Fiore began acting strange.  He handed Fiore the list and stood with the cart he looked around to spot what might be the cause of his sudden discomfort.  There weren't many people around them a mother of two, an elderly couple with their granddaughter and a small group of six teenage boys that were cutting up and acting like typical teenage boys saying "That's gay" every other comment.  So that was it Fiore was scared they'd start a fuss over the two of them being a couple.

Deblanc as an adult had never been ashamed of his sexuality, he enjoyed women but mostly men and he didn't care who knew it.  He pushed the cart to Fiore "I was bringing it"

"It's alright dear you've got your hands full" Deblanc said making eye contact with one of the boys.  Fiore saw him too and he had a mischievous look on his face which made Fiore instantly drop the items in the cart and walk away.  Deblanc tried to grab his arm he turned sharply with a red face "Let go of me!" He said it as if he were afraid to catch something contagious from him.

"Hey faggot let him go!" One of the others shouted.  Deblanc let him go quickly Fiore exited the store leaving Deblanc burning with shame.  He hadn't felt it in so long and it was no different now as it was back then; his cheeks were red and burning, there was a painful tingle all over and he just wanted to run away. 

Fiore was sitting his car when Deblanc had came out of the store.  He knocked on the back window Fiore wiped his eyes and hit the unlock button Deblanc loaded the groceries into the backseat.  Fiore watched him in the rearview mirror as he parked the cart and walked back with his hands in his pockets looking tragically insecure.  What had he done and how was he going to explain it all to Deblanc?

Deblanc got in the car and buckled his seatbelt without a word.  The ride was painfully silent and it really stung Fiore wanting desperately to take the incident back or even apologize but he couldn't all he could do was cry.  Deblanc could see out of the corner of his eye that Fiore was crying but he wasn't going to be the first to say anything he wasn't the one who acted atrociously.  He further more didn't know why he finished the shopping or even got into the car again but he was sure if it weren't for Pepper being at Fiore's house he probably wouldn't have.

"Deblanc please let me explain" Fiore spoke as they came into the house "No need I'll get my cat and my suitcase then I'll be out of here"

He began weeping harder "No please don't go.  You don't understand"

Deblanc was biting back the urge to scream at him "Understand?  You're fucking right I don't because last night I heard you profess your love to me and this morning you tell me you think..."

"I wasn't lying about any of it!  I swear but please sit down and let me explain" Fiore begged.

Deblanc took a deep breath then walked to the sofa and took a seat "Alright I will give you a chance to explain yourself but if I'm not convinced when you're done I'm gone.  I refuse to be a dirty secret or just your weekend fling"

"You're neither of those things..." Fiore began taking a seat next to him "Deblanc I haven't come out yet well not to alot of people.  The only ones that know are my secretary Jean and my best friend Avery we grew up together and she pretended to be my girlfriend when I was teenager so my parents would not find out"

"Fiore you're thirty eight years old and this is 2016 it's alright to be gay"

"Don't you think I'd love to have your fearlessness but I'm not brave the one time I was going to be and he let me down.  You don't know my parents Deblanc they have such high expectations of me.  I hate letting them down, everytime they phone it's the same questions 'When are you going to settle down with a lovely lady?' or 'When are you going to have children Fiore, you're not getting any younger?' I'm not ashamed of you it's me."

Deblanc felt for Fiore and sympathized greatly but he didn't want to have to remain hidden from being with his love in the light of day, spending years on the back shelf of Fiore's life.  "I get it I do but I can't date you in secret feeling like a sin"

"I can't lose you Deblanc you're the best thing that has ever came into my life.  I'm so sorry for what I did in the store..." he couldn't go on he began sobbing again.  Deblanc pulled him close and let him cry on his chest Fiore wrapped his arms tightly around him "Alright we'll work this out."

 


	6. A Death Far Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes back into Deblanc's past as a thirteen year old boy and there will be future chapters that will explore both their pasts to establish back stories and character.

**London 1991**

Deblanc had just come in from school when he saw his mother and father standing in his bedroom.  She looked saddened and he carried look of anger and disgust.  He saw something in his father's hands he swallowed the lump in his throat they had found it.  Deblanc had a magazine he stole from a newsstand it was filled with naked men.

Everyday for the past year Deblanc would walk by the stand before and after school, the man who ran it would try to keep the pornography out of sight but Deblanc knew about it.  He had become restless since his twelfth birthday a year ago his dad upon his mother's insistence was to have the sex talk with him.  But what his dad described didn't interest Deblanc, no instead he became more drawn to men and boys. 

By his recent birthday he already had his first crush on Mr. Lowell his Literature teacher; he was tall and broad shouldered, a smooth face, dark brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes.  Deblanc knew nothing would ever be able to come of it so he stole the magazine for exploration purposes.  He thought he hid it well enough he cut a slit in the center of his mattress and it fit perfectly inside he never thought anyone would find it.

"Your mother found this stuffed up in your mattress.  This!  This disgusting filth!" he boomed shoving it into Deblanc's face.

"It's not mine" Deblanc would try to lie first but his dad wasn't convinced.  "Is that so?  Well, who you holding it for then?  And why are the pages stuck together eh?"

"It belongs to Billy he..he asked me to hold it for him" he sputtered.  His father jerked him up by his collar "Stefan please!  Don't hurt him!" his mother pleaded.

"Shut up you!  You have the nerve to lie to my face?  Isn't it bad enough you're a fucking faggot?  But to lie about it is much worse own up to what you are..." he spit in Deblanc's face "...I have no son! Get out of my house"

He dropped him to floor and shoved him into the wall "Take your filth with you!  You disgust me!  I will never tell anyone you came from my loins"

"I don't care if you never claim me!  I hate you anyways!  You drunk!  You bastard!  You stupid fuck!" Deblanc screamed back.  His dad slapped him across the face "You will not talk to me like that in my home!"

"Your home?  You gotta be fucking kidding me!  Mum pays all the bills while sit on your arse and drink! Fucking good for nothing piece of shit!" Deblanc spit back.  He grabbed him around the throat while Deblanc's mother screamed "You're going to Hell you snide little faggot"

She tugged at her husband's arm to get him to release her son.  He slammed Deblanc into the wall and walked out "Yeah well I was born in Hell thanks to you!" he yelled hoarsely.  "You have to leave Deblanc he means it"

"Mum you're going to set me out?" tears filled his eyes as did hers "I'm sorry baby but you will go to Essex and live with your gran I already called her" she didn't offer any affection she just left him there on the floor burning with shame.

Gran came and picked him up that evening Deblanc didn't hear a goodbye from his mother nor did he receive a hug or kiss.  "Deblanc have I ever told you about your Uncle Marcus?" Gran opened up dialogue between them on the ride to her house.

"No but mum told me he's dead"

"Yes, it's true did she tell you how he died?"

"He was in royal navy right?"

"No, that was a lie that your granpapa made up because the truth made him ashamed of his only son.  Your Uncle Marcus was gay and he wasn't afraid of anyone knowing, well he and his fellow Chris were having drinks at a bar celebrating their second anniversary when three roughneck men took offense to them showing their love openly.  They stabbed him forty seven times.  1975 that was three years before you were born.  Deblanc it about killed me to lose my only son but it would've killed me more if he had to be stuck pretending to be someone he wasn't.  Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"I think I do you don't want me to be ashamed of who I am?"

She smiled softly "Yes, I love you my only grandson and I don't want you to ever be afraid of being yourself.  That is death far worse."


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Deblanc stared at the blank canvas with his brush in his right hand fiddling around with it.  "Shit!  I can't think of anything I need a break" he said aloud heading into the kitchen.  It was fourth break that morning he was having a serious creative block.  But after the weekend's events he couldn't be blamed.  He and Fiore reached an agreement that they'd take things gradually and if/when the time would come Fiore would find a way to come out to his parents.

They did manage to enjoy a nice dinner out at a restaurant Deblanc selected it was a little low brow for Fiore but he enjoyed it and they were able to be open about their relationship.  Deblanc had to assure him that most people were supportive and that there was no better time to be a gay man and given his past experience it was definitely true.

Pepper hopped up on a vacant stool next to Deblanc and mewed at him "Yes, daddy knows he has only two weeks to paint something extraordinary get off my back love" he reached down and massaged her head while she purred.

He looked up from his spot at the blank canvas taunting him.  Deblanc groaned and finished his coffee "Pepper, daddy's thinking it might be time to break out the Maker's Mark because it might be the only thing that's going to put paint on that canvas that or some really great weed I do tend to paint angry when I'm drunk.  I'll flip a coin to decide" he reached into his pocket and took out a quarter "Heads the liquor, tails the weed"

Pepper watched closely as Deblanc flipped the coin up on it's landing it slipped off and rolled under the refrigerator "Well fuck that's no good, or maybe it's the universe's way of saying both what'd you think girl?" she jumped off the stool and ran to Deblanc's bed.  He followed behind her and opened the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a small tin.  Deblanc took it to the kitchen and set it on the counter he went into the freezer and pulled out his large bottle of Maker's Mark.  Opening the tin he smiled, "So I did remember to roll me a fatty for later, good job Deblanc" he patted himself on the back.

Deblanc inhaled deeply and held it for a moment then released the smoke into the air.  He took a rather generous drink of the liquor "Come on damn you loosen up with that creativity" he took another hit of his blunt but held it in longer the second time.

After he exhaled he began feeling more relaxed it was time to put some music on and get to work.  His brain was unlocking and an image was coming together of a peacock but it wasn't colorful like the others it was black, white and shades of gray, it was surrounded by other peacocks that were in screaming color and it had beautiful blue eyes.

Four hours later there was a knock at the door.  Deblanc turned his music down and opened a few windows then turned the fans on hoping to air out the marijuana smell.  He peeked through the hole it was Mrs. Kettering she was a sweet old woman who lived down the hall.  "Hello Mrs. Kettering how are you this morning?  Is the music too loud?"

"It's one in the afternoon but I suspect you've been painting all this time you're a mess!  But I'm not here about the music I came to give you this" she handed him a long white envelope.

"What is it?" he asked looking it over it had no writing at all on it.

"A young man stopped by while you were away this past weekend and banged the dickens out of your door so I told him you weren't home so he asked me to give this to you"

Deblanc felt his throat tighten in fear "Did he give a name?"

"Oh he did but for the life of me I can't remember it.  It started with a J..."

"Jameson?"

"Yes!  That's it.  Well, I have quiches in the oven but I just had to bring you that.  Don't be up too late painting it can't be good for you"

Deblanc nodded and shut the door as she began walking back towards her door.  He could barely breath holding the envelope in his hands.  This wasn't something he could deal with alone he picked up his phone and dialed Fiore.

It took a few rings but the line finally broke "Fiore I need you here as soon as you can get here.  It's an emergency..."

 


	8. Broken Bottles Along The Wall

Fiore arrived using the elevator entrance that went straight up to Deblanc's loft.  "I'm here what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He saw Deblanc sitting on the floor in the open space turning up a bottle of liquor and staring at an envelope on the floor.  "He found me" was all Deblanc spoke sitting the bottle down.

"Jameson?  Are you sure?"

"Yes, he came by over the weekend and left this with my neighbor.  I haven't opened it" he picked it and gave it to Fiore. 

"Do you want me to read it?" he nodded and Fiore opened it up there was a one page letter inside.  Fiore unfolded it "Deblanc, How have you been doing?  It took me six months to find you so I could give you this letter.  I'm writing in apology for my abusive, destructive and manipulative behavior and while I know sorry will not fix any of it I want you to know I am in therapy and have been two years since you left me.  I would like to have dinner to apologize in person so I have made reservations for next Friday at Marea at 8 o'clock.  Hope to see you then.  Jameson"

Deblanc internalized every word of Jameson's letter "What are you going to do?" Fiore asked sitting on the floor with him.  "I dunno"

"You can't seriously be considering meeting with him can you?"

Deblanc's lack of answer made Fiore believe he might, "Deblanc this man physically abused you, mentally and emotionally hurt you not to mention did everything to humiliate you..."

"Don't think I don't remember?  I have the scars but he knows where I live now and if I don't show up he'll show his face back here.  I think I should go and tell him everything I should have long ago"

Fiore huffed "It's a terrible idea because for one he could be playing games with you.  He could be trying to draw you back in"

"Jealousy right now?  Really? How unbecoming of you"

"Well, if you've got it all figured out what the hell am I doing here then?  And why does your apartment reek of bad body odor?"

"I was smoking weed it relaxes me and opens up the creative part of my brain.  I asked you here because I was feeling afraid I wanted you come and comfort me but all you're offering is jealousy and judgment"

"Well pardon me if I'm the sane voice of reason telling you it's a shitty idea to meet with the man who almost took your life.  Fuck me for caring about you" Fiore spat.

"No, I know what you're so worried about that he'll draw me back in and you'll get left behind" Deblanc realized how incredibly hurtful what he said truly was after it had already left his tongue. 

"Well then I guess we're even for what I did to you.  I'm going home I hope you sort this out" Fiore picked himself up quickly Deblanc got up "Wait!  I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did!  What are you going to say?  That it was the weed or the liquor?  Because I don't believe either! Goodbye Deblanc!"

And before he could say another word Fiore had gotten on the elevator and was going down.  He stood there alone he went to take another drink but instead threw the bottle it smashed against the brick wall behind his canvas.  The painted peacock with Fiore's eyes stared at him, he went down on both knees in tears.  Jameson ruined six years of his life there was no way in Hell he was going to ruin his future.


	9. An Experimental Game

London 1995

Fiore felt a warm hand reach out and make contact with his back, he turned his head to see a mess of black hair peeking out of the covers.  He smiled moving the blankets and sheets back to reveal a face "Peekaboo" Fiore had to laugh William was always so cute especially in the mornings.

"Did you sleep well Fiore?"

"Yes, a lot better last night than others.  Thanks to you" he slid his arm around William's bare abdomen.  "I'm glad and listen don't worry about your dad, you're getting ready to go off to university you won't have to be his perfect little robot son.  You're going to be free to be the man you want" William spoke encouragingly.

Fiore leaned over and kissed his lips "I love the man I am when I'm with you.  I really want us to stay in touch"

William didn't say anything he just pulled Fiore closer and kissed his forehead as he laid his head against his chest.  "We gotta be packing up soon graduation is just around the corner.  I can't wait I'm going to spend my summer in Madrid and then it's Exeter for me"

"You know William I was kind of hoping you would like to join my family and I in St. Tropez we have a home there" Fiore felt a relief after the question left his lips he finally felt ready to come out to his parents and let them meet William.

"Um let me think on that and I'll let you know before next week" William got out of the bed as quickly as he could.  Leaving Fiore feeling very confused.

By lunch it was still bothering Fiore about William brushing him off about vacationing with him and his family. 

"Fiore, I think you're reading too much into this.  You know how flippant William can be, he doesn't mean anything by it" Avery once again reassured Fiore that everything was going to be just fine.

"Thanks Avee you always keep your head when I'm losing mine" he gave her a big squeeze.  "Still I'm so proud of you coming out to your mum and dad like a big boy.  I raised you well" she giggled.  
**

The final days of school had come and gone but Fiore hadn't seen much of William.  It wasn't until hours before graduation they wound up in the bathroom at the same time.

"William, haven't seen you in a week you moved out early"

"Yeah my dad didn't see the point in me staying when basically I was already finished." he wasn't looking Fiore in the eyes or even at all he was steady staring into the mirror combing his hair.

"Well, have you given any thought about this summer?"

William stopped combing he turned to Fiore, "Fiore you are an amazing guy but we're not going to have a future.  I was going through a phase I guess you could say but I've actually been talking to this girl, Lily she's incredible and is accompanying me to Madrid" he could see Fiore's heart tearing into little pieces.  "Hey don't be sad you're going to go off to university and become the greatest architect the world has ever seen and you'll meet a great woman and have a couple of babies and this won't be so bad"

Fiore sneered at him "What'd you think William?  That this was an experiment to me too?  No, it wasn't I really cared for you"

He couldn't let William say another word to prolong his suffering.  Fiore heard the chatter of his classmates the ceremony was starting soon.  Avery found Fiore wandering in the hall numbly "Graduation is starting and you're not ready?  Fiore where's your head at?"

"I can't go through with it Avery.  I just can't face them"

"Okay take a deep breath.  Look your parents are out there and so are your grandad and grandmum they're counting on you..."

"William lied to me!" he burst out.  "What'd you mean?"

"He told me in the bathroom that I was just a phase.  He has a girlfriend and they're going to Madrid.  Avery I told my father that I had some important news to tell him after graduation."

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Yes and you still do.  Fiore forget William you'll find a real guy that loves you.  But don't remain in the dark be brave!  Tell'em I'll be behind you all the way"

Fiore began crying "I can't do it.  Please help me think of something else to tell him"

"Alright I'll help you think of something but someday Fiore I hope you find a man special enough that will light a fire of courage around your heart and you'll share it with your family." She kissed his cheek and helped him dry his eyes. 

"Thanks Avery I hope you're right."


	10. Some Things Never Change

Deblanc stood outside of Marea's he had just four more minutes to decide if he were going to go inside and meet with Jameson.  As he turned to leave he remembered why he wanted to go through with it in the first place, Fiore who had given him hope that he could have a future.  Deep breath then he turned and walked inside.

The waiter led him to the table Jameson who looked like time had never touched stood up to greet him.  "Deblanc I'm so glad you decided to come" he went in for hug but Deblanc put his hand out to stop him, he nodded and sat back down.

Deblanc took his seat across from his former partner, tormentor and just an all around evil bastard.  His blonde hair was still kept in a crew cut, his face still baby smooth and his green eyes still reminded Deblanc of the devil.  "I bet you never thought we'd be sitting here four years later"

"I don't intend to be sitting here long.  I came here to finally get my life back from you once and for all!  Jameson you are the absolute worst human being and you really expect me to believe therapy fixed you?  That's laughable!  I hope it's shock treatments because you were one deranged bastard.  Stay away from me and keep your apology I don't care to hear it!  I'm seeing someone  and he's waiting on me at his house so goodbye you piece of shit!"

Deblanc felt a bit lighter he stood to go, "That's wonderful that you've met someone you're serious about I mean it only took you four years right?  Does he know the Deblanc I know?  The Deblanc that is a drug addicted alcoholic that prostituted himself for money?  Or the angsty Deblanc that liked to cut himself?  Has your architect boyfriend figured you out yet?"

Fiore had been right Jameson hadn't changed and even worse he hadn't ever let go of Deblanc.  "Stay away from him and stay away from me you fucking psycho!"

Jameson laughed, "Face facts Deblanc you're nothing without me.  This little life of pretend you've been living is over now.  Come back home to daddy and we'll forget all about this Fiore and we can start over again"

Deblanc wasn't going to fall for his manipulation "No!  I'm not a drug addicted alcoholic anymore nor do I prostitute myself out!  And I haven't self harmed in two years!  I'm not afraid of you Jameson so I'm going to make this clear to you stay the hell away from us!  I don't love you and I certainly don't want you.  Be with who you deserve to be with yourself!"

Deblanc triumphantly walked away and hailed a cab.  He directed the driver to take him to Fiore's address.  Deblanc banged anxiously on the door he hoped Fiore would be forgiving.  But when the door opened Deblanc's heart sank a shirtless brunette with curly hair answered the door "Can I help you?" he asked with his American accent.

Deblanc just looked him up and down "Where's Fiore?"

Fiore stumbled down the hallway bumping into it every few steps "Whose at the door Brian?" Deblanc could tell by his voice he was drunk he staggered into the entry way naked and looking regretful when he spotted Deblanc.

"Well, you got over our fight quickly I see.  It was a mistake coming here don't worry one I won't make again"

"No! Deblanc!" Fiore charged out of his home trying to catch the man he loved "Fiore go back inside before you get yourself arrested for public indecency.  I'll be fine was before you will be after you!"

Deblanc had to walk three blocks to a bus stop.  He sat in the back and stared out the window.  There was a dull ache in his chest how could he be so stupid?

If he hadn't gone or if he hadn't said what he did then Fiore wouldn't be drunk and with Brian.  Deblanc always had a way of setting things off like a disastrous domino effect.  He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket Deblanc decided to ignore it, he knew it was Fiore and he wasn't ready to deal with everything right now.  The plan was to go home and open every bottle of alcohol he owned and drown his sorrows.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as six more messages in succession had Deblanc's phone going crazy in his pocket.  Getting off at his stop it began ringing he pulled it out and hit ignore.  Fiore was determined to reach him the phone lit up again as Deblanc was at the elevator "Damn you..." he answered the phone but didn't get to say hello.

Deblanc gasped out he felt something go in hard into his back.  His eyes fluttered he staggered forward he could hear Fiore saying hello and his name "Did you think you were just going to be rid of me? You did this to yourself Deblanc" Jameson's voice filled Deblanc with dread.  His arm went around his waist to hold him while he drove the knife deeper blood began pouring from the corner of Deblanc's mouth.  He watched the crimson drops splash against the pavement and he could faintly hear Fiore calling his name.

Jameson swiftly jerked the handle of the knife out of Deblanc.  He didn't make it for than a few inches when he hit the ground. The phone laid by his head "Deblanc?  Are you there? Deblanc..."


	11. Deblanc's First Job

**New York City 2008**

Deblanc finished sketching the young couple standing before him.  He signed his name then handed the boyfriend the sketch "Nice work ! How much do we owe you?" he asked.

"Whatever you want I'm not picky" the boyfriend reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to Deblanc.  They thanked him then went on their way, he put his sketch pad and pencils in his backpack then got off the bench it was time for his night job.

There was a bar for upscale clientele that Deblanc would go to every other night.  He'd come in the back, lock his belongings up and then go out and mingle until he found someone who was interested in taking him home for sex and anything else they had in mind.

Arriving in The States a year ago wasn't everything Deblanc hoped it would be.  He had to get out of Nice though he loved France but his ex François was a bit too controlling when he wasn't taking pills, hosting orgies or trying to suck more money from his father.  He was offered a chance to come to New York City by a much older man who regularly attended parties he attended, Deblanc jumped at the chance.

It wasn't long after he arrived he was hit with bad news the man who paid his way died of a drug overdose.  Deblanc had managed to make friends who were kind enough to help him get a visa but he had no luck getting a job.  His friend Jade got him set up at the bar, he was surprised they accepted both genders.

Prostituting was such an ugly description of what Deblanc did he preferred what his very first client called him a companion.  Considering his first client was ninety years old all could be was a companion.

It was just around eleven when the bar's atmosphere really got going.  Deblanc had already given three bathroom blowjobs and earned some quick cash but he wanted more.  He needed a big fish to get him enough money to keep him for a few days.  "Hello there" a feminine voice spoke into his ear.  Deblanc turned to see a middle aged blonde woman "You here for the guys or the gals?"

Deblanc smiled, "I'm flexible I'm willing for both"

She smiled back grabbing his ass "You wanna come home with me and show me just how flexible you are?  Compensation is very generous and if I like you I just might make you my regular"

"Alright let me get my things from the back" before he walked away she grabbed his shirt and jerked him to her kissing his lips.  "Mmm I taste cock something tells me you're going to be a fun boy"

"You have no idea"   
**

After two hours of passionate sex Deblanc rolled to the other side of the bed "Where did you learn to fuck like that?"

"I've had lots of lovers some were women but mostly men.  Would you like anything else?"

She came to him "I think you did good would you be available for the whole week?"

Deblanc looked pleasantly surprised  "Anything you want"

"That's what my husband always says.  I'm gonna get me a drink would you like one?"

"Yes thank you"

She went over to the bedroom's minibar and poured two glasses of brandy "So tell me Deblanc, I just love that name, how did a handsome fella like you end up working a job like this?"

"Need money no one wants to hire a British national with a visa"

"What are you qualified for I mean besides sexual proclivities?  What skills do you have?"

"I'm an artist.  I studied at The Sorbonne"

"Wow.  Got a sketch book I can look at?"

Deblanc went into his backpack and got it for her.  He downed the Brandy while she thumbed through them "You're great with detail is all you do sketching?"

"I paint and I can sculpt"

"Tell you what I have a friend who runs an gallery.  You do a few paintings for him to look at and we'll see if he'd like to sell your work"

"That would great but I have no paints, canvas or even an apartment so I don't think I will able to"

She ran her hands all over Deblanc's chest "I think I can help you get what you need.  All I want in return is your cock whenever I want it.  I'll put you up in a little studio apartment and buy your supplies.  You just worry about painting and keeping me satisfied.  Sound good?"

Deblanc was basically going to be a human pet but if it meant he could focus on his art it might be worth it.  "So would that mean I belong to you?"

"Goodness no sugar you aren't a show pony.  You are free to do what you want but I want to be available whenever I need it"

"Alright I'm in."


	12. Second Chances

There was a beeping sound when Deblanc became conscious again.  He blinked a few times it was dark except for the lights from the monitors beside him, someone had gotten him to the hospital.

Deblanc saw the silhouette of a man in the recliner in the corner he was afraid it might be Jameson.  He was going to hit the call button when a nurse came through the door shining light upon not Jameson's face but Fiore's.  He felt relieved "Well welcome back"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days.  Your boyfriend found you and rushed you here.  Poor man he hasn't left this hospital since you've been admitted.  That's a loving man you got there better hang onto him.  Are you in any pain right now?"

"No, I'm alright"

"Well just hit the button if you need anything.  I'll let the doctor know you're awake and the police they said they'd come back when you were conscious to get your statement" Deblanc wasn't really listening to her he was more intrigued by how beautiful Fiore looked sleeping.

All night long since he woke up he stared at Fiore.  "How long have you been staring at me?" Fiore asked as soon as he woke up.

"Oh just all night enjoyed every minute of it" they smiled at one another.

"You should be resting"

"Dear I'm not running a marathon besides I'm pretty rested I was unconscious for two days.  I'm fine"

Fiore came to the bed and sat in the chair beside it he took Deblanc's hand "I'm so incredibly sorry about Brian and pushing you away.  I tend to do that when I'm hurt"

"What? Run away or random hookups?" Deblanc tried to make a joke but it didn't help "Sorry"

"No, I know you weren't trying to hurt me.  But if you will have me back I promise to try harder when we fight to battle my insecurities and stick around to work it out"

"Good because the next time I come over and you've got some floozy there I'm going to beat his arse" they both laughed. 

"Well, I was hoping you would consider moving in with me.  You're going to need someone to take care of you when you come home and I can have movers..."

"Yes" Deblanc interrupted.  It took a moment for it to register with Fiore that he accepted he burst out with excitement and went to throw himself on Deblanc "Darling don't!"

"Sorry love!" he calmed himself "Now I need you to do something for me go home and shower.  Get something to eat you haven't been taking care of yourself.  And if you could pick up Pepper I'm sure she's about to have a fit"

"Your neighbor is looking after her I gave her your key"

"Thank you"

"For what?  I love you and I'm just so happy I get to tell you that and I promise to say it all I can" he stood up and kissed him.  The nurse came in with a detective with her "Is this a bad time?" the detective asked.

"No, I'll be back later" Fiore gave his hand another tight squeeze then left.  He decided to go to the loft and get Pepper then home for a shower and change of clothes.

"Hi there Pepper I know you miss your daddy but you're going to your new home with me and Biggs then when daddy's ready he'll join us" he lifted her up and kissed the top of her head she purred and rubbed herself against his cheek.  He loaded her in the carrier then decided to pack Deblanc some clothes, in his mind he was already planning the move and what to do with all of Deblanc's furniture and how the closet would be organized.  It made him giddy he was finally going to share his life with someone special.  Fiore was done packing clothes he was heading into the bathroom for his shaving kit when he saw the canvas and Deblanc's painting.  He admired it he had never seen a peacock who wasn't colorful but when he saw the blue eyes he knew it was representing him.  There was a bare spot beside the peacock indicating Deblanc wasn't finished he was going to bring it home with him along with his supplies and surprise him by turning one of his spare rooms into a studio for him.

On the drive home Fiore made more little plans for he and Deblanc's future.  Each thought burning brighter and filling him with a joy he had never felt before.  He parked his car humming happily as he stepped out "There you are son where have you been?"

Fiore's heart skipped a beat as he looked towards his front door his parents were standing there "Mum?  Dad?  What are you doing here?"

"We came as spur of the moment trip.  Your housekeeper let us in.  What have you been up to for two days?  Off with some American minx no doubt that's my boy"

His parents were rattling on while Fiore tuned them out was it really time to tell them?

 


	13. Surprise

**St. Tropez, France**   
**Summer 2000**

"Fiore! Look at my handsome university junior.  Come give mummy a hug" Fiore's mother Diane said as he came through the entry way.

"Hi mum" they embraced "How was your flight?"

"It was alright, where's dad?"

"He has a surprise for you so he went off to pick it up.  We're so proud of you, you only have two years left then you'll be graduating university.  Have you given any thought on which internship you're going with?"

Fiore abhorred trying to have conversations with his parents.  It always started out as a compliment or them saying how proud they were but then it would trail into questions about decisions he was going to make or they'd tell him what he should be doing.  His father wanted to run his professional life while his mother ran his personal life. If Fiore lived the way his parents intended he'd never have to think for himself ever again.

"It's funny you should bring that up because I got offered an internship in New York City" Fiore was excited about the offer it would take him away from his parents control range.  He could experience freedom for the first time.

"The States?  We'll miss you terribly are you sure you'd be happy that far away from us?"

Fiore rolled his eyes behind back "I'm sure I will manage mum.  Besides you have to cut the cord sometime I'm 22 years old"

"Oh you, you're always going to be my baby boy no matter how old you get.  I cannot wait for you to have a son of your own"

"Mum please let me finish university and secure my career first before we talk wives and babies" he poured himself a glass of Scotch and drank it down quickly.

He went to pour another "Fiore you shouldn't drink like that.  You'll turn into an alcoholic" the phone ringing took her away.

"Keep pushing me mother and I just might turn into one" he said to himself tilting the glass back.

The front door opened Fiore knew his dad had arrived he poured another glass "And here we go.  Cheers" he downed the last one as his parents began chattering to one another.

"Fiore, my boy!  I see university hasn't driven you buggers yet.  I'm so damn proud of you" his dad rigorously shook his hand patted his back with such gusto it hurt.

"Hi dad.  So what's this surprise mum went on about?"

"Yes, Jeffrey give Fiore his surprise" Diane clasped her hands together with her face lit up.

"Go to the door son your surprise is outside"

Fiore went along with it maybe it was a new car after all he was now in his junior year of university.  But knowing his father that wouldn't be a given until his degree was earned.  He opened the door to come face to face with a smiling brunette girl, with green eyes, pouty lips and apple cheeks she looked like she just stepped off a photo shoot.

His parents came to the entry way "Fiore this is Jasmine.  Her father is Mark Treadway a business associate of mine.  He told me she was vacationing here with her mother and sisters so I told him I'd introduce you two"

Fiore couldn't shoot any dirty looks he wasn't going to be rude to someone he had just met.  But he should've known his father would go and do something like this.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Fiore your parents have talked alot about you"

"Nice to meet you too wish I could say the same.  Please come in" he moved to let her enter.  This was going to be torture.  
**

After having dinner with his parents and at his father's insistence they went for a walk on the beach "So what are you majoring in?"

"Architecture"

He felt her hook her around his "I'm sure you're going to be amazing" she smiled.

"Thank you.  Listen if you just want to tell our parents we just don't have much in common and we'll stay friends I'll completely understand" Fiore offered her a way out hoping she'd take it.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?"

"No but I don't want you to think you have to go out with me because it was arranged"

"Don't be silly Fiore.  I wanted to meet you and go out on a date.  I don't do anything I don't want to.  Besides I think you're a lovely guy"

 _Damn_.  "Thanks Jasmine you're a nice girl"

She giggled, "Oh I have quite the naughty side.  Would you like to see  it?"

No, Fiore did not but he couldn't help but be curious.  He had never had sex with a girl before so was thinking that maybe if he tried it then he might actually enjoy it.

He took her into his bedroom from his private entrance.  Jasmine took the lead because Fiore was so helplessly clueless.  She unbuttoned his shirt rubbing her hands all over his chest and kissing the area of skin between his nipples.  He was shocked that her kissing turned him on at all.

It didn't take them long to get naked and get down to business.  Jasmine had just finished sucking his cock for a little bit just to entice him.  She laid on her back and opened her legs inviting Fiore in.  He guided his erection into her moist folds but hit a problem as soon as he thrust.  His cock went limp immediately his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

Jasmine laid there beside Fiore who was still suffering his embarrassment "It's okay Fiore you did have a lot of wine at dinner."

If only it were the wine.  She tried to be affectionate with him but he just kept his back turned towards her.  "I think I'm gonna go.  It'll be okay maybe we can try again some other time"

She let herself out and a few minutes later Fiore's dad came to the door he just popped in "Saw Jasmine leave trying to straighten herself up.  You did a number on her didn't you?"

Fiore glared at the wall "Sure did dad like father like son" he went along with it just so his dad would be satisfied.

"And don't worry son as you get more experienced you're going to last longer"

His dad became background noise as he laid there just staring at the wall and thinking seriously about the internship in New York City.

 


	14. Always Known

Fiore brought Pepper's carrier into the house "Is this your girlfriend's cat?  I always thought it strange you wanted to own one.  Your grandfather always told me cats were for girls and dogs were for boys"

"Jeffrey our son owning a cat doesn't make him less manly.  But look at this painting she's very talented.  I can't wait to meet her.  I'm sure she'll make a fine wife and mother"

Fiore took Deblanc's painting away from her "Don't touch that.  He wouldn't like you putting your hands all over it" his eyes widened as he realized he slipped out with he.  His mother looked at him strangely, his father hadn't heard he was busying himself in the kitchen.

"Fiore I think you mean she, you said he"

"I know what I said.  And it's past time for me to tell you what no who I am.  Both of you" he said as his dad rejoined them.

"Fiore please don't" Diane was near tears she already had known for years.

"Mum you knew?"

"We both did son we just always hoped you were struggling through a phase or a rebellion but I guess it's a permanent decision"

Fiore trembled all over and was on the verge of tears "How did you figure it out?"

"You're our son and we love you very much there's nothing we don't know about you.  We just wanted you to be sure first that and your mother wanted grandchildren"

It overwhelmed Fiore he began crying his mother rushed to her only son and wrapped him up in her embrace "Oh Fiore I'm so sorry can you forgive us?  I know we've ran your life it's only because we wanted the best for our only son"

When she let him go he turned to his dad "Can you really accept me as I am?  Can you live with having a gay son?"

He placed his hands on both shoulders "I know I'm not the most affectionate father and at times I'm more professional than personal but you are my living legacy, my only child and my baby boy.  I want the best for you because you deserve it and more, I want you to have every advantage.  If this is who you are then I will accept you and the man you love.  I couldn't live with knowing I was the cause of your unhappiness.  I am so sorry son if I ever made you feel that you couldn't be yourself"

His hug surprised Fiore but it was a sweet relief to never have to live a lie.  "I love you both and I'm so glad I don't have to hide anymore.  Deblanc was right"

"Deblanc?  Is that his name?" Diane asked "Yes mum and he's amazing.  He's moving in as soon as he comes home from the hospital"

"Oh my what happened?"

"His ex boyfriend stabbed him that's where I've been for the past two days.  I wasn't leaving that hospital until he opened his eyes.  I can't wait for you to meet him.  Speaking of I came home to shower and change I want to get back to him"

"You do what you have to son we'll be here"

"Thanks dad, mum for being so understanding.  You have no idea how much what you're doing really means to me."  
**

Fiore returned to the hospital with a beautiful wild flower arrangement that his mother helped pick out. He came into the room Deblanc was looking somber "What's wrong?"

"Missing you but looks like you read my mind" he offered a small smile.

"And I have the best news to tell you..." Fiore told Deblanc everything about his parents and his plans for their future.

"I guess it's going to be a big adjustment for both of us.  But my dear there are so many things I need to be honest with you about in my past"

"We will talk about it all and I promise you there is nothing you can tell me that will make me love you any less.  But right now lets just enjoy this moment" Fiore took Deblanc's hand and held on tightly.


	15. The Color Inside of My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another ending that was written but it was too sad and hella angsty so I went with this one.

**Four years later**

Deblanc swirled his brush against the white canvas spreading color.  He dabbed the brush in paint when the studio door came open Deblanc smiled setting his palette and brush aside "Hey you, what are you doing?"

A small squeal of laughter erupted and small chubby legs stomped in joy Deblanc came and scooped her up.  He kissed her chubby cheek and brushed her black hair out of her eyes, they heard the front door open.  She pointed her little finger "Is that daddy? Lets go see"

"Dah-dah" she reached her arms out to Fiore "There's my precious Briella and my gorgeous and loving husband" he accepted her into his arms and kissed Deblanc.

"How did Avery's appointment go?" Deblanc asked anxiously, she was their surrogate mother first for Briella and now for who both were hoping was a boy.  Deblanc was overjoyed to father Briella and was hoping deeply that Fiore's seed and Avery's egg would produce a beautiful blue eyed baby boy.

Fiore was smiling from ear to ear "It's a boy!"

"That's wonderful news!  What'd you say we go out and celebrate?  Lets take our princess to dinner to celebrate our little prince"

"I think papa has a painting he can't seem to finish and is looking for a reason to procrastinate what'd you think princess?" Fiore joked making her peel with laughter but she patted her tummy "See she may be only two but she knows what she wants"

Deblanc took Briella out to the car while Fiore was coming from the bedroom after changing clothes.  He stopped in the entry way to straighten Deblanc's painting of the colorless blue eyed peacock he smiled at it because to complete it Deblanc painted a brown eyed peacock next to it bringing color into the other's world.  And it was the truest story Fiore had ever known because Deblanc brought all the color to his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! For inspiration I have sort of soundtracks I play while writing and the main song that inspired this piece was Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' you should give it listen while reading this.


End file.
